Sibling Rivalry
by The Tribble's Pen
Summary: What if Claire was given power? True, raw, viral, and deadly. Would she let her brother Chris help her find a cure? Or would she let the darkness take her?


Claire Redfield struggled effortlessly against the restraints for the fifth time in what seemed like the past thirty minutes... well, since the first time she tried to wiggle free. She was strapped down snugly onto a table with metal clamps biting into her bruised wrists and sore ankles. The room she was in was so dark that she had to squint to make out that there was computer equipment in front of her and a closed metal door to her left.

The last thing Claire remembered before waking up was talking on her cellphone with Chris. She wanted to plan a surprise birthday party at her house for Jill and wanted Chris to help her. But Chris was happy enough to just have all of them go out to Jill's favorite restaurant. After she got off the phone she got into her car to head home from work, while she sat down in the drivers seat something hard struck the back of her head and she was knocked out.

When Claire first woke up she thought she heard someone talking outside of the door. She called out for help a few times, but no one came into the room offering help. It didn't surprise her since she was tied down to a table. Everything was silent as she stared at the door, wishing someone would come in and tell her what was going on. When suddenly as if reading her mind, it swung open and caused her to jump.

A tall dark figure gracefully strolled inside the dark room. The hallway outside was so dim it was hard for Claire to make out whether it was a man or a woman. "Where am I?" She blurted out aggressively. The figure ignored her as if it were normal that someone was strapped down onto a table. Not even acknowledging her the figure casually walked over the the computer monitor and started to type at the keyboard.

The bright screen flickered to life and made Claire look away and blink a few times before her eyes adjusted to the sudden light. She looked back at the figure, the white glow of the computer outlined the person. It was definitely a man. "Hmm..." The man kept his back to her as he stared at the screen and continued to type.

"Hello?" Claire nervously said. "Who are you? Where am I?" She wanted answers and was getting tired of being ignored.

The tall man turned slightly as if her was going to talk to her, but instead he opened a small fridge and reached inside for something. Somehow, from this angle he looked oddly familiar to Claire. He took out something and chuckled, it sent shivers down her spine. The man then turned to face her and he grinned, the glow of the computer screen revealing dark sunglasses on a handsome face.

"No.. it can't be.." Claire shook her head in disbelief and struggled feverishly against the restraints.

"I believe you know exactly who I am, dearheart..." The item he held in his black gloved hand got closer to her arm. Claire's eyes widen in pure shock, it was a syringe with a rather sharp looking needle. He took off the cap and grinned.

"What are you going to do to me?" Claire yelled and glared at Wesker.

"So many things dearheart.." Wesker chuckled and plunged the needle into Claire's arm. The golden liquid from the syringe quickly disappeared as it went into her arm. Claire screamed in pain. The liquid felt as if it was setting her blood on fire. Her body convulsed a few times then she passed out from the pain.

Claire woke up with a jump inside her car, which was odd since she clearly remembered being strapped down onto a table while Wesker injected something into her arm. She pulled back her sleeves to check for bruises and to her surprise there were none. She also bent down to look at her ankles and again there were no marks of her being tied down. She then pulled up her sleeves to check for needle marks and for the last time there was no evidence that she had been caught by Wesker and injected.

Perhaps she fallen asleep? She remembered being knocked out but her head didn't hurt. Everything was in her car and nothing looked disturbed. Her cellphone beeped and Claire picked up her cellphone. Two missed calls from Chris.. and that was over two hours ago. The memory or Wesker and being trapped was quickly feeling like a dream. Maybe she could talk to Chris about it after she got home? Whatever the reason for the odd episode she shook off the thoughts and drove home in silence.

A/N: Tell me what you think? I take all forms of reviews! Sorry if there is any OOC'ness, I'm actually rather new to the RE fandom. Oh and sorry for any spelling/grammar errors, for I don't have a beta reader at the moment.


End file.
